vanquishfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Wiki Logo The present one looks squished, and doesn't even have "wiki" on it. I humbly request for you to change it. Thanks in advance ^_^ --[[User:War Clown|'War'Clown]][[User talk:War Clown|''Wanna Talk?]] 16:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. I'd make a custom logo, but my Photoshop went haywire (Don't know what's the problem). I guess I'll just wait for the new logo. Till then :D --[[User:War Clown|'War'Clown']][[User talk:War Clown|''Wanna Talk?]] 16:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Downloading the demo from the PC Sir. I have a question: Is there a way to download Vanquish's demo on the PC and just transfer it to the PS3 via USB? See, I lack a proper connection to sign in on the PSN, and would just like to know if the alternative I stated even exists. As I await your reply ^_^ --[[User:War Clown|'''War'Clown']][[User talk:War Clown|''Wanna Talk?]] 13:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I thought Vanquish wasn't going to be released for the PC...Vanquish's official website has a tab for the demo, but links to a site for the 360. Not only that, but the tab makes no mention of a PC demo. --[[User:War Clown|'War'Clown]][[User talk:War Clown|''Wanna Talk?]] 13:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm....I'll try asking around at GameFaqs, maybe they know a way. Anyways, thanks for your input sir ^_^ --[[User:War Clown|'War'Clown']][[User talk:War Clown|''Wanna Talk?]] 14:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes Thank you, I'll be here all week =) --[[User:War Clown|'''War'Clown']][[User talk:War Clown|''Wanna Talk?]] 08:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin Powers Hello there sir. I hope I'm not asking too much of you, but could you please grant me admin powers? Vandalism has been rather rampant here (there was one on Sam Gideon's page that I cleaned out) and also a pointless page (This one) was recently made. So, to grant me more mobility (and also to cut you some slack :D) I humbly request for them admin powers. I think I've contributed enough pre-release of the game, yeah? And I'm also an admin on a different wiki, so I think I can handle it. Regards. --[[User:War Clown|'War'Clown]][[User talk:War Clown|''Wanna Talk?]] 09:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Excellent! You wont be disappointed, sir! :D --[[User:War Clown|'War'''Clown]]''Wanna Talk?'' 03:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Vanquish Walkthrough Hey, I was wondering if you needed an assist on the creation of the Vanquish Walkthrough. I'll be picking up the game today and plan to play through on Hard as well as Normal. If you needed any help e.g. checking facts, enemies or just plain information, I'll be on board to assist. Regards (will send new message with account details) Just replying to above message. That was me, I now have an account up and running. Awaiting your reply. Regards Caleious Request Hi there I'm new to this page and no else is active on it. I want to help but I need to be at least a temporary admin so I can do some editing and deleting. Can you make me one? Just for two months and I'll do my best. Hope your having fun Sebapon 12:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Sebapon 21:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Background Hello, I'm trying to put a new background but I cant get the picture size right. I wanna put this picture , and make the page color transparent like the dead space wiki. But I don't even know how to do that. Do you? I asked at the dead space wiki and the told me this "In the CSS part of your code use the value from 0.0 - 1.0 and value from 0 - 100) commands (one is for FF the other for IE, even though IE9 should support the former). You can also take a semitransparent small square image set it as background and set it to repeat. I don't know how many of the above are allowed in the wiki editors, but if they can be done, they should work" I didn't understand a thing. I tried all day yesterday an couldn't even get the picture right. Sebapon 13:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) HI dude what's upX ghost rider 17:41, February 19, 2012 (UTC)X Ghost Rider